


Not Bullet Proof

by Frasers_soulmate, happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Fraser and how he is dealing with Ray's bullet …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bullet Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm German and taught English myself just by reading due South fanfics. Sorry for my bad grammar....  
> Please be honest, not nice. Thank you kindly, happy29 for your help. Without you I never had the courage to do this.

Not Bullet Proof

 

Ben woke up with pain. His back was hurting him again. As so often, since he had the bullet to the spine.

Ray's bullet …

He was annoyed that he had this weakness. It was now long ago and he still had problems with it.

Only Ray was not allowed to know.

He slowly stood up, groaned in pain as he felt the twinges in his back. Well, at least he had no cramps today. A hot shower would ease the pain. He hoped. He had to stand sentry duty in front of the consulate and didn't think he could make it through the day.

But he couldn't tell Meg… Inspector Thatcher. She would send him straight to the hospital. But he didn't want to go.

Maybe the painkillers helped, which he secretly took from time to time. He hated that. Not even to himself would he admit that he sometimes needed them. Secretly, he swallowed two pills.

Not even Diefenbaker, his wolf, should see this. He saw him so often enough reproachfully, when Ben tormented himself so. As if to say : 'It's your own fault. Just go to the doctor.'

But Ben knew that the doctor couldn't really help. The only option was to have the bullet removed. But that wasn't for him to question. The doctor at the hospital said that he would be paralyzed with great probability and he didn't want back in the wheelchair. The few weeks after the... _accident_ were enough. And forever?

Never!

He loved to run. He could previously walk for miles, or kilometers, actually, without a single break. And now?

Was he happy, when he went to the consulate and back, which was only a few blocks away, without the longing to sit down somewhere?  
This made him sad. He didn't like to admit, but he was disabled. Just turned thirty-five and already an invalid. He sighed deeply. What the heck?

He had to force his body to function again. Anything else was unacceptable.

'Okay, Benton Fraser!' he reprimanded himself. 'Ready for a hard day again?'

Oh, well. Here we go!


End file.
